Hogwarts: A History
by Paperback Reitter
Summary: Hello. My name is Bathilda Bagshot, and I am here to teach you about the famed school Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my bestselling history book.
1. Table of Contents

4-19-06, Hello everyone! This is my first try at "textbook" fan fiction. If you see any grammatical errors _please _inform me, and I will take care of it immediately. I know that this was trying to be done before, but the author didn't seem to be getting very far. I thought that I might try it, but if the original person who thought of doing Hogwarts: A History doesn't want me to do it, then please write me it and I will take it off. I'm sincerely sorry if you care. I hope you don't though, because I already have the first five chapters done. As another matter, I'm sorry about this chapter but most real books have Tables of Content so I thought, why not?

* * *

**Hogwarts: A History**

**Table of Contents**

Introduction

The Four Founders: Helga

The Four Founders: Salazar

The Four Founders: Rowena

The Four Founders: Godric

Thinking up Hogwarts

Creating the Wards

Fight!

Romance Ensued

Crucial Decisions

The Sorting Hat

Absconding from the Academy

Life after Hogwarts: Rowena and Godric

Life after Hogwarts: Helga

Life after Hogwarts: Salazar

The First Headmaster

Disaster in the Corridors

The First Headmistress

The Chamber of Secrets

Hogwarts Today

Generations to Come

* * *

Again, not too interesting, but bear with me here. (Should it be bear or bare? I'm not sure. lol) 


	2. Introduction: A Letter From the Author

**Introduction**

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that we, the wizarding community, seem to be lacking a referential book of the famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some would gasp in horror and say, "No! How could we forget Hogwarts?" And my explanation to that is this: We all assumed there was one, as Hogwarts has been standing in an unplottable point in Scotland for centuries.

But gasp no longer, dear readers, for I have taken up the task to write about our adored and cherished learning institute.

As I did research on Hogwarts, a great deal of things surprised me. Like, for instance, did you know that the entire floor plan was designed only by Rowena Ravenclaw? We all knew before that she was smart, but this gives her a whole new level of greatness. The ingenuity of Hogwarts' ever-changing rooms are all accredited to Ravenclaw. How about that, girls? And to think people still scorn us women. (But I suppose that is off topic, now isn't it?)

Hogwarts' is one of the superior schools of Europe; some others include Durmstrang Institute for Men and Beauxbaton's Academy for Young Ladies. I was astonished when I browsed through my family library to see that so many books have been written about Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, but none about Hogwarts!

You will read in the next few chapters about Hogwart's rich history and the culture each generation of students and teachers have brought to it.

I bid you a good reading as I am sure it will inform the adolescents all they will need to know for easy years at Hogwarts.

Sincerely,

_Hilde Bagshot_

Bathilda M. Bagshot


	3. The Four Founders: Helga

Hey! This is Paperback Reitter. Hope you enjoy the first real chapter of HAH. Happy readings!

**

* * *

**

The Four Founders: Helga

We begin our journey in the Wales countryside at a small hovel with ivy and green ferns growing up the worn sides. Inside the home there was a large family of seven: the Hufflepuff family.

In this chapter we will focus on the youngest child present, a young cherub of a girl with golden curls and blonde eyelashes that caress her soft blue eyes. This five year old will someday become a great witch and create Herbology into the art that it is today. This five year old is Jacqueline H. Hufflepuff, or as she will be known in the future Helga Hufflepuff.

Her father, a poor Scotsman, provided for his family as best as he could be with his meager job as an unpopular blacksmith. Daniel Hufflepuff was remembered as kind, gentle-hearted man who loved his five children and wife. Helga inherited her blonde hair from her father.

Cathleen Hufflepuff, her mother, was well known around the poor Wales countryside for her medicinal powers and safe reliance on the plants that surrounded their home in a broad valley. Not only was she known as a medicine woman though, but also for her midwife duties and her lovely chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes, the very same eyes that Helga inherited.

Helga had four older siblings and was the most coddled of the five as she was the youngest child and the only girl. Her brothers were ranging from five to eighteen years older than her. By the time of her birth, her two eldest brothers had been married with the beginnings of their own family.

When Helga was ten years old, a rich couple from England had been on a trip enjoying the beautiful countryside of Wales when they discovered Daniel Hufflepuff's workshop.

The couple, later known as Richard and Elizabeth Gryffindor, recruited Daniel to their estate on the outskirts to be their official blacksmith. He was guaranteed a small house as well as pay.

By then Daniel would have done anything to improve his family's living situation so with one of their sons, Peter, and Helga they moved to North Yorkshire within a month time period. Daniel, Cathleen, Peter, and Helga were pleasantly surprised to see that their new "small" house was actually bigger than the last one with two bedrooms and a private outdoor latrine as well.

A few weeks after their arrival at the Gryffindor Estate, Helga wandered away from her home toward the main house and through the wild moor, something her parents had warned her about several times. Peter, normally in charge of looking after her, was with his tutor, as he was every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon.

At the large willow separating the servant's quarters from the main house sat a twelve year old boy, who looked not much older than eleven year old Helga. He looked up at her, surprised, and softly said, "Do you want to play chess with me?" This began Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor's strong, everlasting friendship.

Five years later, when Godric was sixteen and Helga was fifteen, Godric had begged his parents to let him and his friends go to a wizarding convention. They had relented toward his pleading, but telling him he had to take Helga with him.

Helga by now was a sweet, pretty girl who was very much on the ground, unlike Godric and some of his friends. Richard and Elizabeth knew that she would prevent them from doing anything too undesirable.

Godric gladly agreed, ignorant of the fact that over the years Helga had developed a small crush on the handsome, headstrong teen. She would have been mortified to have it any other way, though.

She agreed, with much persuasion of her parents. While on the trip she would visit Peter, who was now furthering studying spells and enchantments with the country's most gifted students.

Godric, Helga, and three more friends left the next day for the convention, which would be where they would meet up with Rowena Ravenclaw and then, later on, Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

Hello again! Just informing you that I will not add my fourth chapter until I have at least five reviews. So the quicker you review, the quicker I update!

Paperback Reitter


End file.
